Flames Storm
by ChacheTheFallenAngel
Summary: Generations after the great leader Firestar ruled Thunderclan, Another of his kin is born, but this time she has a greater destiny than all cats before her. Follow Flamekit through her journey to become the greatest leader all 4 clans have ever seen. R&R
1. Allagiences

**Well I seem to have started a new story Lol. Oh well, My other stories were not working out as well as I hoped. :D Enjoy even though it's only the Allegiances.. haha.**

**Allegiances**

**Thunderclan**

Leader- Thistlestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy- Swiftclaw- Light grey tom with green eyes

Medicine cat- Lightpool- Pure white she-cat with light blue eyes  
>Apprentice, Twigpaw<p>

Warriors-  
>Sunheart- Ginger tom with yellow eyes<br>Nightfang- Black tom with dark green eyes  
>Silvertail- Sleek silver she-cat with light blue eyes<br>Apprentice, Foxpaw  
>Bluetail- Grey she-cat with blue eyes<br>Tallear- Brown tom with tall ears and yellow eyes  
>Apprentice, Leafpaw<br>Featherfoot- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
>Apprentice, Goldenpaw<br>Wildfur- Light brown she-cat with yellow eyes  
>Forestclaw- Tabby tom with green eyes<p>

Apprentices-  
>Twigpaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes<br>Foxpaw- Dark ginger tom with black paws and ears. Has amber eyes.  
>Leafpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes<br>Goldenpaw- Creamy gold she-cat with white paws and chest. Has bright blue eyes.

Queens-  
>Windbreeze- light grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Stormkit, dark grey tom with blue eyes, and Flamekit, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes)<p>

Elders-  
>Rockheart- Solid grey tom with pale green eyes<br>Rosefur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>Dark figures paced, anxiety and fear coming off their pelts in waves. One stood infront of a sparkling pool, his bright orange pelt glowing in the moonlight. He glanced at the pacing cats before looking down into the pool. An image of two kits, a grey tom and a ginger she-cat, curled up sleeping beside their mother, shimmered.<br>Suddenly a bush behind the tom rustled and a blueish grey she-cat padded out, stars sparkling around her. She padded up to the tom and sat down beside him, looking down into the pool.  
>She glanced at the tom, confused and mewed, "Firestar, why are you watching two Thunderclan kits? We have a bigger issue in our paws."<br>Firestar didn't look at her and continued to watch the image. "These two kits are my kin, Bluestar" He mewed.  
>Bluestar watched him with shining blue eyes. "But, what do they have to do with the destruction of the clans?" She asked irritated. <em>Why is he watching his kin, when we have to plan?<em>  
>Firestar turned his head to look at her through bright green eyes.<br>"One will bring destruction, but one will bring life and safety. Those kits are my kin, and the ginger one has a greater destiny planned for her than I had."  
>Bluestar nodded and glanced at the pacing figures and mewed," Starclan cats, come we must make a plan to save the clans." The cats stopped pacing and walked into the bushes, until only Firestar and Bluestar remained. Bluestar poked the water with her paw and the image changed into a battlefield with cats fighting.<br>She gazed at it with saddened eyes. "We have to save the clans, Firestar"  
>Firestar sat down and curled his tail around his paws.<br>"Fires storm will bring light into each clan" He mewed.  
>Bluestar stood up "Come Firestar, we must prepare" She walked through the bushes leaving Firestar alone.<br>Firestar stood up and glanced at the moon once before turning around and followed Bluestar.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is the prologue :) If any of you want to make a cat for Thunderclan, just PM me. Ill add your cat before I start chapter one. Anyways Enjoy!<strong>


	3. Chapter 1

**Flames Storm- Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Flamekit rolled over onto her back and heaved a sigh. <em>It's not fair<em>, she thought, _Me and Stormkit are old enough to leave the nursery! So why won't mother let us go?_ She sighed again and rolled over onto her belly. She watched Stormkit bicker with their mother "But, Mother!" Stormkit whined "We want to go out and explore!" Windbreeze, their mother, opened her jaws to retort when another meow interrupted her.  
>Sunheart stood at the opening of the nursery with a dead squirrel at his paws. His fiery pelt glinted in the sunlight that shone through the opening and his amber eyes were bright.<p>

"Listen to your mother, kits, She knows whats best for you" He purred and picked up the squirrel, padding up to Windbreeze. Flamekit jumped up and tackled her father along with Stormkit. Sunheart purred as they batted him with sheathed claws "Looks like we have two brave warriors here, Windbreeze" Windbreeze looked up from her squirrel and purred, licking the blood off her muzzle.  
>"Well I know where they got it from" She mewed, her blue eyes shining with love for her mate. Flamekit pounched on Sunhearts tail while Stormkit stood up and puffed out his chest.<br>"Im going to be the greatest warrior out there!" He boasted. Flamekit pounched on him and they tousled "Not before I do" She mewed back retortingly.  
>Windbreeze curled her tail around her kits and pulled them over to her "You two will be the greatest warriors all 4 clans will ever see" She mewed, affection clouding her gaze.<p>

Sunheart agreed and stood up "It's time for me to le-" He was interrupted as feirce yowl sounded across the camp. Sunheart quickly turned around and bristled as more yowls came. "We're being attacked" He growled and crouched infront of them, shielding them.  
>Two toms burst into the nursery and circled Sunheart. One leapt onto him and clawed his back. Sunheart yowled in fury and twisted, throwing the tom off. Flamekit and Stormkit cowered behind Windbreeze, who furiously hissed at the intruders. The other tom slashed at Sunheart who yowled and bit him on the shoulder. Windbreeze clawed at the tom who was thrown as he advanced. A yowl sounded, "Shadowclan, Retreat!" The two cats stopped fighting and rushed out with Sunheart snarling at them.<p>

Flamekit wanted to go outside the nursery and see what happened, but her eyes were droopy. She was frightened, but she was sleepy.  
>"Mother, what happened?" She asked sleepily.<br>Windbreeze hushed her, "Sssh. Go to sleep little one."  
>All she heard was the murmers of the clan before she curled up beside her and drifted off to sleep with Stormkit by her side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well here's chapter 1! :D Finally haha. Hope you guys enjoy it, it was fun to write. I hope for some more cats.<strong>


End file.
